rozenmaidenfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rückbesinnung
Rozen Maiden: Rückbesinnung (ロゼン・メーデン・ラクベシナング, Rōzen Meiden: Rakubeshinangu, lit. "Recollection") is the fanon sequel series, based on the original manga, "Rozen Maiden" (2002-2007, 2008-2014), created by Banri Sendo (千道 万里 Sendō Banri) and Shibuko Ebara (えばら 渋子 Ebara Shibuko), collectivly known as "Peach-Pit" (ピーチ・ピット Pīchi Pitto), and published by Shueisha Inc. (株式会社集英社 Kabushiki Gaisha Shūeisha). Synopsis The Alice Game has concluded, and the winner was Shinku. Her wish was an end ot the Alice Game, and for her six sisters to live. At the cost of her Rosa Mystica, her wish was granted, and now she sleeps, waiting, in the N-Field. While Jun atempts to obtain an new Rosa Mystica, as well as locate his missing doll, in the endless void that is the N-Field, a broken doll is clawing its way back into reality, to hunt down the Rozen Maidens and restart the Alice Game with a new winner. Characters Rozen Maidens= :Suigintou (水銀燈, Mercury Lampe): Suiginto is the first Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Meimei (メイメイ Meimei). She is the most ambitious of her sisters and wishes to become Alice to earn Rozen's love.Phase 29 Suigintou possesses black wings which she uses for mobility and offensive purposes. Her former master was Megu Kakizaki, who unfortunately died by the conclusion of the Alice Game. :Canaria (金糸雀, Kanarien Vogel): Kanaria is the second Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Pizzicato (ピチカート Pichikāto). She is sociable, energetic, eccentric and habitually ends her sentences with "Kashira" (かしら〜, lit. "Maybe"). She was initially a loyal participant of the Alice game but is convinced for a peaceful lifestyle instead. For battle, she plays her violin and manipulates the sound waves to cause destruction. Her current master is Mitsu Kusabue. :Suiseiseki (翠星石, Jade Stein): Suiseiseki is the third Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Suidream (スィドリーム Suidorīmu). She is a tsundere; she openly insults others but does care about them. Suiseiseki speaks with the copula "Desu" (です, polite). She has no intention of participating in the Alice Game and only wishes to live happily with her twin sister, Souseiseki. Suiseiseki's ability is to supply nourishment to souls and memories and is able to summon plants for offensive purposes with her watering can. Her current master is Jun Sakurada. :Souseiseki (蒼星石, Lapis Lazuli Stein): Souseiseki is the fourth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Lempicka (レンピカ Renpika). She speaks in as masculine manner (using pronouns like "boku" (僕, "I"), "jibun" (自分, "oneself"), and "watashi" (私, "me")) and has a strong sense of duty towards her master and role as a Rozen Maiden. Souseiseki's ability is to cut souls and memories with her scissors. Her current master is Jun Sakurada. :Shinku (真紅, Reiner Rubin): Shinku is the fifth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Hollie (ホーリエ Hōrie) and the most powerful doll among the seven sisters. She has a southern belle and haughty personality in which she treats Jun as her servant. Shinku treats regular dolls as if they are alive, and is an avid fan of the fictional puppet show, "Detective Kun Kun" (くんくん探偵 Kunkun Tantei). For battles, she is able to create and control rose petals. Having won the Alice Game, her wish that all her sister live cost her Rosa Mystica, and is currently asleep in the N-Field. :Hinaichigo (雛苺, Kleine Beere): Hinaichigo is the sixth Rozen Maiden and is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Berrybell (ベリーベル Berīberu). She has a childlike personality and dislikes being alone. She often ends her sentences with "na no" (なの〜, "because") and occasionally speaks in French. For battle, Hinaichigo is able to summon and control strawberry vines. Her current master is Tomoe Kashiwaba. :Kirakishou (雪華綺晶, Schnee Kristall): Kirakisho is the seventh Rozen Maiden who is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Rosary (ロザリオ Rozario). She was created without a physical body as Rozen tested whether physical limitations prevented him from creating Alice. Her ability allows her to materialize illusions,since she can not exist outside the N-Field. She was later revived with a physical body. Her current master is the unwinded Jun Sakurada. |-|Humans (Winded)= :Jun Sakurada (桜田 ジュン): A middle school student who withdrew from society after he was outed and bullied for being a dress designer. Since then, he becomes irritated whenever something related to school is brought up and sinks into a depression when pressured on the topic. His interactions with the Rozen Maidens and their masters changes his outlook on life and he works up the courage to return to society. He later discovers he is the present incarnation of Rozen. He is the current master of Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Shinku. :Nori Sakurada (桜田 のり): Nori is Jun's older sister. An avid lacrosse player, who had to give up many of her other hobbies when she assumed parental care of Jun while their parents are out of the country on business. While initially resistant to the responsibility, Nori became kind and gentle towards Jun. Nori is quick to find, get and resort to books for cures, treatments and copings with Jun's hikikomori-ism. Nori is very fond of the dolls who live and play in her house. :Tomoe Kashiwaba (柏葉 巴): Tomoe is an honor student at Jun's school. She is quiet, and kind-hearted, although her speech and style tend to be very dry, and she often hides her true feelings. Tomoe was originally Hinaichigo's medium, but the bond between them was broken when Hinaichigo relied too much on Tomoe's energy and was defeated by Shinku. Currently, Tomoe helps Jun in his dealings with the Rozen Maiden and also assists him with his make-up work for school. She is the current master of Hinaichigo :Mitsu Kusabue (草笛 みつ): Nicknamed Micchan (みっちゃん Mitchan) is Kanaria's medium. She loves dolls to the point of obsession. Although her work attire is that of an office lady, she is introduced as a professional photographer, and later she has quit her old, comfortable job and becomes a pattern make for doll's dresses, selling her products on her personal website called "Angels Cage", despite the increased workload and the minor success. She is the current master of Kanaria :Yuna Kuwata (桑田 由奈): Yuna is the beauty queen of Jun's class, and Jun is her secret admirer. Jun's design is chosen for her to wear during the school festival; the announcement of Jun being the designer is what triggers his agoraphobia. She is the current master of Barasuishou. |-|Humans (Unwinded)= :Jun Sakurada (桜田 ジュン) In an alternate world without Rozen Maidens, Jun eventually returns to society and is a friendless university student who works at a bookstore.Tale 1 His interactions with Shinku gives him the opportunity to befriend his co-worker, Saitou, which leads him to join a theatrics club. He is the current master of Kirakishou, as well as the creator of Seishion :Saito Shibasaki (柴崎 斉藤): Jun's colleague in the bookstore, also a to-be actress in a theatrical company, with her masculine but silent brother, Ichiju. She very appreciates Jun's help in many times and his talent in sewing, which made her want to convince Jun go along with her dream in drama. After his encounter with Shinku, Jun and Saitō become closer friends, and later engaged. She is the current master of Seishion. :Ichiju Shibasaki (柴崎 一樹): Saito's elder brother who makes the scenery for the theatrical company. Although Jun had come to help Saitou's drama troupe with costumes, her brother assumes that he had come to help with manual labor, and leads him to the back to saw and paint wood for the backgrounds. Jun goes along with it, and excels in this area too, although Saitou is embarrassed about the situation. :Yamamoto (山本君): The head manager of the book store company, and Jun's boss. Having also never gone to High School, he relates to Jun's situation and recognizes his talent. |-|Others= :Seishion (聖紫菀, Heilig Astern): Seishion is a doll created by unwinded Jun Sakurada who is accompanied by the artificial spirit, Flora (フローラ Furōra). Created from the disused Rosa Mystica collected from the N-Field by both Jun's and made from the same materials as the Rozen Maidens, he was created as a younger sibling for Kirakishou. While he is male, he speaks unintentionally with feminine pronouns (like "atashi" (あたし, "I")) and is often dressed in gender neutral clothes which adds to the confusion. His current master is Saito Shibisaki. :Barasuishou (薔薇水晶, Rozen Kristall): Barasuishou is a doll created by Enju, Rozen's apprentice, who initially introduced herself as the seventh Rozen Maiden doll, later accompanied by her own artificial spirit, Mirrororb (ミラーオーブ, Mirāōbu). This was a lie, intending to dupe the other six Rozen Maiden into entering the Alice Game so that she may obtain their Rosa Mystica and become the strongest doll. Barasuishou does eventually acquire the other six Rosa Mystica, but cannot contain their power since she is not a true Rozen Maiden, and ends up shattering in Enju's arms. She is revived and intends to finish the Alice Game with the destruction of the Rozen Maidens. Her current master is Yuna Kuwata. :Rozen (ローゼン): Rozen is the creator of the Rozen Maiden, he seeks for Alice but he was never heard or seen in the anime and manga. Father appears to have acquired immortality through alchemy, and was forced to go by many aliases throughout time, such as the Count of St. Germain or Alessandro Cagliostro. In the anime, he has spoken to Shinku various times and indicated that besides battling, there is another way to end the Alice Game. The dolls refer to him as "Otō-sama" (お父様, "Father"). It is later revealed that his latest incarnation is Jun Sakurada. :Laplace's Demon (ラプラスの魔): Laplace's Demon is a humanoid with a rabbit's head who dwells in the N-field. He is the referee to the Alice Game and often assists the protagonists through riddles or as a directional guide. :Enju (槐): A young doll craftsman and the former apprentice of Rozen. Though occasionally bitter, Enju takes his art very seriously; he even gives brief words of reassurance to halfway finished creations. Though he bears a resemblance to Rozen, Enju is nothing more than a jealous apprentice of the dollmaker. When Barasuishou crumbled to pieces in Enju's hands, he disappeared in a glow of light, leaving his final fate unknown. :Enju Maidens (槐・メーデン): A collective term for the dolls created by Enju before Barasuishou. While not as authentic as the original Rozen Maiden dolls they were based on, they none the less bear quite a few similarities as well as a distinctive feature of improvement along the production line. They are called Hakukintou (白金燈, Platin Lampe), Kajukuza (孔雀座, Pfau Sternbild), Kongoseki (金剛石, Diamant Stein), Sonku (尊紅, Nobel Rubin), and Kiichigo (木苺, Himbeere). Chapters Arc 1 - Wiederholung= :#'Zurückspulen' (巻戻 Maki Modo, Lit. "Rewinding") :#'Rosen Mystisch' (薔薇神秘 Bara Shinpi, Lit. "Rosa Mystica") :#'Heilig Astern' (聖紫菀 Seishion, Lit. "Sacred Aster") :#'Weißer Hase' (白兎 Shiroi Usagi, Lit. "White Rabbit") :#'Dunkel' (冥冥 Meimei, Lit. "Meimei") :#'Bedienstete' (家来 Kerai, Lit. "Servant") :#'N-Feld' (エヌの分野 Enu no Bunya, Lit. "N-Field") :#'Flora' (植物 Shokubutsu, Lit. "Flora") :#'Teufel' (悪魔 Akuma, Lit. "Devil") :#'Zauberei' (魔法 Mahō, Lit. "Sorcery") :#'Schlacht' (戦闘 Sentō, Lit. "Battle") :#'Zero' (零 Rei, Lit. "Zero") |-|Arc 2 - Überbleibsel= :#'Täuschung' (錯覚 Sakkaku, Lit. "Illusion") :#'Spiegel Gestirn' (鏡球体 Kagami Kyūtai, Lit. "Mirrororb") :#'Suchlauf' (探索 Tansaku, Lit. "Search") :#'Verschwunden' (欠落 Ketsuraku, Lit. "Missing") :#'Faulspiel' (反則 Hansoku, Lit. "Foul Play") :#'Vergangenheit' (過去 Kako, Lit. "Past") :#'Hinter' (後方 Kōhō, Lit. "Behind") :#'Rückläufig' (落下 Raka, Lit. "Falling") :#'Umgekehrt' (逆数 Gyakusū, Lit. "Inverse") :#'Rückkehr' (復帰 Fukki, Lit. "Return") :#'Herz' (精神 Seishin, Lit. "Heart") :#'Stechpalme' (柊 Hīragi, Lit. "Hollie") |-| Arc 3 - Schlußzene= :#'Gegenüberstellung' (対決 Teiketsu, Lit. "Confrontation") :#'Solo' (独演 Dokuen, Lit. "Solo") :#'Marschieren' (行進 Kōshin, Lit. "March") :#'Rondo' (輪舞曲 Rondo, Lit. "Rondo") :#'Seelenamt' (鎮魂歌 Chinkonka, Lit. "Requiem") :#'Anstreichen' (丹青 Tansei, Lit. "Painting") :#'Uhr' (時計 Tokei, Lit. "Clock") :#'Trugbild' (蜃気楼 Shinkirō, Lit. "Mirage") :#'Kerzen' (蝋燭 Rōsoku, Lit. "Candles") :#'Freiheit' (自由 Jiyū, Lit. "Freedom") :#'Träne' (涙 Namida, Lit. "Tears") :#'Epilog' (結語 Ketsugo, Lit. "Epilogue") Trivia *The story may change due to the revelation of the new series, Rozen Maiden 0 (2016-present). read here *While Saito's name may actually be her and her brother's surname, it felt weird calling her anything else, so I kept Saito as her first name. **Shibasaki comes from the surname of Souseiseki's owners in the 2004 anime as a reference back to them. Ichiju's name is also an alternative reading of Kazuki, their deceased sons name. *The idea of the Enju Maidens was the presumption that Enju had already attempted to create imperfect replicas of the previous dolls before being able to successfully pass of Barasuishou as the true seventh doll. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Story